Articles such as medical instruments and the like are usually sterilized in a sterilization machine, such as an autoclave, in which the articles are exposed to high-pressure saturated steam for a relatively brief interval. Unless the articles are to be used immediately and in close proximity to the autoclave, it is desirable to sterilize the articles while they are inside a sterilization container. Once the sterilization process is complete, the medical instruments may be housed within the sterilization container until they are used for a medical procedure. To ensure a safe medical environment, medical staff must ensure that the medical instruments are fully sterilized and that the sterilization container hasn't become contaminated since the sterilization process. A medical practitioner may use a biological indicator within the sterilization container to indicate if the environment within the sterilization container is sterile or non-sterile. However, it is difficult if not impossible to access a biological indicator within a sterilization container without opening the sterilized container, and thus comprising the sterile integrity of the environment within the sterilization container.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.